


Sharing Secrets

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-05
Updated: 2007-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No warning, no spoilers</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sharing Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> No warning, no spoilers

Title: Sharing Secrets  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)**dracoharry100** 's challenge: #32: Chains  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: No warning, no spoilers

  
~

Sharing Secrets

~

“Can you believe it’s been twenty years?” Ron asked.

“I can, actually,” Harry said, nodding.

Ron snickered. “It’s different for you, mate, given who you go home to.”

Hermione sputtered. “Ronald!”

Ron shrugged, unrepentant. “It’s true. We knew you’d find someone when Ginny ran off with Ernie last year, but I never thought it’d be Malfoy.” Ron shook his head, ignoring his friends’ shock. “Talk about a ball and chain...”

Ron froze as Draco sauntered past him, sliding into the seat by Harry.

“Chains?” he murmured, glancing at the couple across from them. “You sharing our sex secrets again, Harry?”

~


End file.
